Cold Steel
by Nananah
Summary: Heero thought that he'd never take it out again. That cold steel. He never met them, never met him. When Trowa appears at his doorstep to take him away , what would he do ? Eventual 2x1. :


Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. (:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand brushed against the cold steel.

It was ages since he'd touched it. He never thought that he'd touch it , hold it again. Memories flooded his mind. Duo. Where was he ? That braided baka.

Unconsciously , Heero found himself stroking his gun. There used to be a time where he'd never leave the house without it. Now , he just kept the gun in a small box that was buried deep in his wardrobe. Duo used to scoff at him each time he checked if he brought his gun with him when he left the house.

Heero shivered. A draft had came in. Exhausted , Heero slumped against the wardrobe , gun in his lap , his mind replaying old memories over and over again while his eyes slid shut.

' _Duo ..'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Oi ! Hee-chan ! " Duo wailed while waving his hands in the air , a box of aspirins in one hand. " You have to take medicine to get better ! I don't care if you're the Perfect Soldier or not , I don't want you to get all suicidal just cause of a cold ! "

Heero ignored him and turned around in bed so that his back was facing Duo. He pulled the blanked tighter around himself and attempted to sleep.

" Hee-chan ! " Duo wailed. He climbed on Heero's bed and turned him around. " Come on , you have to take medicine to get better ! " He waved the box of aspirins in Heero's face.

In annoyance , Heero snatched the box out of Duo's hands , opened the box and popped two pills in his mouth , dry swallowing it.

" Now shut up , baka. I need to sleep. " He growled , turning over once more.

He never noticed or minded Duo curling up behind him in his bed , pulling Heero closer to him by the waist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The insistant knocking on the door woke Heero up. Could it be ? No , he pushed that line of thought away. It would never be. He'd already left that day. Heero knew that he wouldn't be back. He couldn't come back.

Heero decided to ignore the knocks , thinking that it was some sales person or something.

He was about to go back to sleep on the floor again when he heard it. Footsteps. Light , almost non-existent but he heard it all the same.

He slowed his breathing down. No one could hear it now. Slowly , Heero stood up , gun picked up from his lap. He made his way to the door of the room and pressed himself against the wall. He could hear the other person's breathing. It was slow and quiet. Like an assassin , or a soldier.

Why would an assassin or soldier or _anyone _come here ? Assasin ? Heero almost laughed out loud. Since when did he get so creative ? No one would want to spend their precious _money _on some one like him. It was ridiculous.

" Heero. " A voice called out calmly from behind him.

He had lost focus. He wasn't paying attention. What had become of him ?

" Heero. Turn around. Don't shoot. " The voice commanded. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Slowly , Heero turned around keeping his hands in the air. He was met with green eyes staring at him.

" Trowa. " A single word , a name. It brought back so much memories that he thought he had kept locked away inside him. How long has it been since he last met the rest ? Had it really been so long that he had actually forgotten what his comrades sounded like ? God , how long had he been staying here in this house ?

Realisation hit him.

" What year is it ? "

Trowa merely replied. It was two years. Two years since he had fought in the war. Why did it seem like it had been much much longer than two years ? It felt like it was ten years since he last left the house. Two years since he last saw them. Two years since he last saw _him._ Why , oh why , does it seem like it had been ten years since Heero saw them ? Saw him ? He felt so messed up.

" Heero. " Trowa's voice called him back from his bitter musings. Heero lifted his gaze to meet his green eyes again. " I'm here to bring you back. You've been missing for long enough. Quatre misses you. "

Quatre misses him ? Hah , such lies. No one would miss him. Then again , it had been a while since he last saw the small Arabian. But the house ? No one would be here. It'd be empty. No , he didn't want to leave the house yet. He wasn't ready. No , he would stay. He wouldn't leave. Would he ? He didn't want to go back yet. No , not yet. Not now. Not ever. He wanted to stay here. Where no one knew him and where no one would concern themselves with him. Where his absence wouldn't be missed , where he didn't even exist. No , he'd rather stay here than go back to the rest.

With determination set in his eyes , Heero looked at Trowa.

" No – " Whatever he wanted to say was cut off. Heero felt darkness enveloping him once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Thank you for taking the time to read this. :) I may or may not continue this since I wrote this off a sudden urge while listening to the GazettE's Reila. So yeah. Please please tell me what you think of this cause I just _might _continue this if I have the encouragement to go on. So yeah. :D

Thank you once again for reading this. I appreciate the time you have taken to read through this.

- Nananah. (:


End file.
